God Save The Queen
by Bey0nd
Summary: Le secret de l'hymne national britannique enfin dévoilé...!


**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Encore un petit texte rien que pour vous, voilà, parce que je vous nems beaucoup~ ( et aussi accessoirement parce que j'ai la flemme d'écrire gros chapitre pour Der Fall von Deutschland *ahem* )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **God Save The Queen**

 _" Que l'hymne des Anglais naquit d'un anus, voilà qui ne cesse de me faire rire sans toutefois un instant me surprendre. "_

 _ **U**_ n large sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Alfred, avant que ce dernier n'éclate d'un rire bruyant. Il avait réellement bien fait de s'ennuyer mortellement ce jour-ci, car sinon il n'aurait jamais fouillé dans la bibliothèque de France pour y trouver cet ouvrage hilarant...!

 _ **E**_ n entendant le rire presque hystérique de l'Américain, Arthur et Francis qui pour une fois discutaient tranquillement sans se hurler ni se taper dessus se retournèrent d'un même geste vers le grand blond, arborant tous les deux un air étonné.

_ Et bien quoi, Alfie, tu as craqué ça y est ?

_ Je te préviens _Frog_ , une seule blague sur l'éducation que je lui ai inculquée et tu voles par la fenêtre.

_ C-c'est juste que je v-viens de lire un truc VRAIMENT drôle dans le livre de Francis, je n'arrive p-plus à me calmer HAHAHA...!

 _ **I**_ ntrigué, le britannique posa la tasse dont il sirotait le liquide il y a encore quelques secondes sur la table qu'il occupait avec Francis, puis s'approcha de l'ex Nouvelle-Angleterre hilare dans le but de lire ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un tel fou rire chez ce dernier.

 _ **E**_ t ce qu'il lit le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, décollant une bonne claque derrière le crâne de l'Américain qui couina à ce contact violent.

_ Ne crois pas tout ce que ces crétins de _Froggies_ peuvent raconter...!

_ Tu es quand même gonflé de dire ça d'un type membre de l'ordre de l'empire britannique, répliqua le Français, un sourire narquois arqué sur ses lèvres en ayant reconnu la couverture du livre que lisait l'Américain.

 _ **F**_ rancis se leva pour aller rejoindre les deux hommes sur le canapé, et se pencha sur le livre qu'Alfred tenait toujours dans ses mains pour voir de quoi retournaient les paroles de ce dernier.

_ Aaaah, la citation de Madame la marquise de Créquy...! Une dame fort gracieuse et d'agréable compagnie. Elle avait beaucoup d'esprit aussi.

_ Pourquoi a-t-elle dit cela ? C'est vrai ?

_ Que le cher roi Georges 1er de ton ancien tuteur a plagié un cantique français pour en faire l'hymne de son royaume ? Parfaitement mon cher ~

_ Ne lui explique pas _Frog_ , j'ai déjà assez de toutes les piques que tu peux m'envoyer à cause de cette histoire...!

 _ **L**_ e sourire du Français s'élargit d'un air sournois, comme pour dire au britannique " tu rêves si tu crois que je vais me gêner pour le lui expliquer, mon lapin ~ ". Le blond passa son bras autour des épaules de l'Américain avant d'entamer son monologue tragique.

_ Vois-tu mon ami, il y a 329 ans - en janvier 1686 précisément, mon Roi Louis XIV en posant son royal postérieur dans son royal carrosse se piqua méchamment les fesses à cause d'une plume dépassant du rembourrage. Et, puisque l'hygiène laissait encore à désirer à cette époque, la blessure devint vite un abcès et s'infecta. Autant te dire que c'était très douloureux.

 _ **U**_ n pouffement d'Alfred le fit s'interrompre un instant dans son récit, alors que le britannique s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les coussins du canapé, gêné au possible.

_ Après un bon nombre d'interventions médicales, l'abcès s'étant transformé en fistule anale qu'il avait fallu retirer, le roi fut de nouveau sur pied en fin d'année. Et pour fêter sa guérison, les demoiselles de la maison royale d'éducation Saint-Cyr rédigèrent un cantique en son honneur, qu'elles demandèrent à Monsieur Lully de mettre en musique. Au départ, ça donnait ça :

 _Que Dieu protège notre Roi,_

 _Longue vie à notre noble Roi,_

 _Que Dieu protège le Roi !_

 _Rends-le victorieux,_

 _Heureux et glorieux,_

 _Que soit long son règne sur nous,_

 _Que Dieu protège le Roi !_

 _ **F**_ rancis fredonna la mélodie de l'hymne en y superposant les paroles en langue française, sous les yeux captivés de la jeune superpuissance tandis qu'Arthur se cachait derrière un livre qu'il faisait mine de lire, sentant arriver très bientôt les premières piques de son ancien petit frère.

_ Puis, une trentaine d'années plus tard, alors qu'il était de passage à la cour de Versailles, le compositeur allemand Haendel entendit ce cantique que les demoiselles chantaient toujours à chacune des visites du Roi à Saint-Cyr. Il le trouva si beau qu'il en nota la mélodie et les paroles, qu'il rapporta dans ses bagages à Londres où il était établi. Il fit traduire le texte par un prêtre londonien, et le fit jouer pour le nouveau roi d'Angleterre Georges 1er sans pour autant préciser qu'il a été à l'origine composé pour le roi de France. Le souverain l'adora et décida de faire jouer " God Save The King " lors des cérémonies officielles. Et voilà comment d'un simple air fêtant le rétablissement du Roi Soleil on est passé à un hymne national mondialement connu.

 _ **L**_ 'Américain marqua une pause à la fin du récit de Francis, comme pour assimiler toutes les informations que l'on venait de lui desservir. Puis, après un rapide coup d'oeil à son ancien mentor, Alfred pouffa en reprenant.

_ Et tout ça, à cause d'une plume dans le "royal postérieur" de ton Roi...!

_ Tout à fait !

_ ... C'est carrément pourri comme origines, Arthur ! s'exclama le grand bond en éclatant de rire.

_ _F-Fuck off, you bloody wanker !_ O-On ne l'a su que bien plus tard, et le peuple s'était déjà attaché au chant, alors on n'a pas pu le modifier...! tenta de se justifier le britannique en reposant bruyamment le livre qu'il feuilletait depuis quelques minutes sur la table basse.

_ Pla~gieur ! Pla~gieur ! Iggy est un pla~gieur ! ~ chantonna Francis pour taquiner son rival d'Outre-Manche.

_ _G-Go die in Hell, Beardy ! I hate you so bloody much !_ fulmina le petit blond en se levant brusquement, s'en retournant vers la table d'un pas sec, vexé.

_ Haaaan mon lapin, tu ne vas pas bouder quand même ! ~

_ _Shut up !_

 _ **A**_ lfred observa les deux rivals de toujours recommencer à se chamailler plus loin dans la pièce, alors qu'il se levait pour ranger le livre dans la bibliothèque du Français. A cause de cette simple phrase, les deux hommes étaient passés du calme plat à une pseudo disputé houleuse. Non vraiment, le pouvoir des mots était incroyable...

* * *

 **Bon, vous aurez sûrement reconnu la citation qui est sur mon profil...!**

 **Ce que je raconte ci-dessus est véridique, j'ai retiré quelques détails un peu trop longs à expliquer mais c'est un fait historique, c'est vraiment ainsi que cette mélodie est devenu l'hymne national britannique...!**

 **Ma seule source a été le livre de Stéphane Bern " Les Pourquoi de l'Histoire ", le premier tome, en l'occurrence le chapitre 41 à la page 99. Ce livre est juste génial, en général les chapitres ne sont pas plus longs que une page recto verso. Les explications sont simples à comprendre, et on apprend pleins de trucs, vraiment si vous le voyez en librairie feuilletez-le, et achetez-le parce que c'est vraiment un livre HYPER MEGA SUPRA intéressant...! ( Vous reconnaîtrez ici la fan incontestée de Stéphane Bern et de l'émission " Secret d'Histoire " )**

 **Bref, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir, et je vous fais de gros poutouuuuux~**


End file.
